Souvenirs blancs
by forgehappy
Summary: Hermione se souvient. Hermione écrit. Hermione aime. Hermione se souvient de ce jour, ce jour ou tout a commencé. Hermione écrit, elle écrit ce qui les a unis. Hermione aime Drago, elle le lui rappelle, elle le lui écrit.


_**Souvenirs blancs**_  
Te souviens-tu de ces fois, ces instants, que dis-je, ces heures passées ensemble ?  
De ces anges, tracés de nos silhouettes sur le sol blanc de Poudlard, notre second foyer ?  
Te souviens-tu du regard insistant des élèves tantôt méprisants, tantôt surpris lorsque l'on s'échangeait des blocs de cette poudre glacée ?  
Te souviens-tu de ces premiers rires échangés avec une telle intensité que des douleurs se logeaient dans nos ventres telles des ancres de paquebot sur minuscule et ridicule radeau ?  
Te souviens-tu de ce temps insouciant ou tu me disais avec tant de conviction et d'ardeur que ces points de lumières, sources de notre chaleur, étaient « super simples à réaliser » qu'il suffisait de les enfermer, les conserver et les laisser répandre notre bonheur ?  
Te souviens –tu de ce temps passé sous le toit de notre refuge personnel à nous raconter, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre pour échapper au froid mordant, les nouvelles ?  
Te souviens-tu de ces vacances, ces premières vacances passées ensemble au château sous les nuages blancs et sous le ciel chargé ?  
Dis-moi, en toute sincérité, te souviens-tu de nos moments de sérénité ?  
Te souviens-tu de nos chants (faux d'ailleurs), de nos discussions et de nos lettres échangées, infantiles ?  
Te souviens-tu lors de nos rencontres, de cette impression de liberté soudaine et lors de nos séparations, de nos réactions d'enfants subtiles ?  
Dis-moi encore une fois, te souviens-tu de ce regard puis ce sourire échangé après notre premier baiser ? De ce rire partagé ? De cette envie de recommencer ?  
Te souviens-tu des rires moqueurs suivis de clin d'œil de Blaise et Ginny qui avaient déjà deviné avant que l'on ait à officialiser ?  
Te souviens-tu de l'horreur peinte sur les visages de Ron et de Pansy lorsqu'on le leur a appris ?  
De cette surprise feinte, suivie d'un grand sourire de la part d'Harry ? Du sourire immense de Dumbledore lors de notre entrée main dans la main le lendemain dans la grande salle ?  
Te souviens-tu de notre long parcours jusque maintenant, la rencontre avec tes parents 1 an après, où tu avais laissé entendre avoir l'intention de m'épouser, suivie de la rencontre avec mes parents où tu m'avais demandé en mariage après avoir parlé « en privé » avec mon père ? De notre achat de l'appartement (je le répète pour la énième fois bien que tu ne sois pas d'accord) bien trop luxueux et trop grand (même « pour accueillir une flopée de Malefoy ») ?  
Te rappelles-tu du jour de notre mariage, Ginny ne cessait de me répéter que j'étais magnifique mais j'avais tellement peur ! Et puis, quand je me suis avancée sur cette allée florée, et que j'ai vu cette étincelle dans tes yeux, cette lumière qui me répétait que j'étais parfaite à ton regard, que même si un jour tu me repoussais pour une quelconque raison, je reviendrais sans m'arrêter car de toutes façons, tu es à moi et que je me fiche si tu es d'accord ou pas. Puis j'ai vu ce sourire alors je me suis mise à marcher prête à courir pour te crier un « oui » qui nous unirait enfin.  
Ensuite, il y a eu cette semaine de noces. Je passe cette partie parce que je suis sure que tu t'en rappelles parfaitement (petit pervers).  
Et puis, quand je t'ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte, j'étais tellement excitée que je n'arrivais pas à formuler ma phrase correctement. Tu as finalement compris, puis tu as souri, j'ai pleuré et tu m'as embrassée encore et encore…  
Je t'ai fait passer les pires mois de ta vie j'en reste persuadée ! Ca t'apprendra à vouloir me faire des enfants à tout bout de champ.  
Scorpius est né. Il est magnifique, ton physique, mon mental : un mélange parfait !  
On est trois depuis cinq ans maintenant, j'attends ton réveil pour t'annoncer une 4ème personne. Je te donnerai cette lettre demain, avant de partir chez les Potter pour le week-end : c'est la première fois que je vous laisse seuls, il te faudra bien une compensation non ?  
Oh, tu papillonnes les yeux. Tu te réveilles, il faut que je range ce parchemin et cette plume avant que tu ne poses des questions.  
Alors réponds-moi dès que je rentrerai, te souviens-tu de ce noël, ce tout premier noël passé sous la neige, à Poudlard, ensemble ?  
Je t'embrasse.  
Je t'aime.  
Hermione Malfoy, ta femme en passant et la mère de tes 2 enfants.

P.S. : Je te prierais de ne pas débarquer chez mes hôtes dès que tu auras finis la lecture de cette lettre, ils pourraient être surpris de te voir débouler chez eux de cette façon pour étaler ta joie « d'agrandir notre famille pour la santé mentale de ton vieux père qui n'a pu découcher pendant une semaine à l'annonce de nos fiançailles ».


End file.
